supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Whispered Prisons
Whispered Prisons is a fanfiction by Japanlover86, it is a Ri Dae-Jung/Park Su-Hyun where it is set in a AU where a high-security prison keeps the most notorious of killers Plot Ri Dae-Jung has been arrested by the ATA Police and sentenced to a high-security prison, he slowly patients death or insanity until another criminal the same age as he comes in. Chapter 1: Prison Problems " (F*** this s***)" The 11-13 year old Korean boy moaned. He hated this prison, his hair was tousled and undone, he was starving, thirsty, and and his head hurt like crazy, he was tied to a take by his hands and feet, he didn't wear his uniform, instead, a tattered orange prison uniform. Then his attention grew to a girl the same age as him, she had long tousled hair, also in a tattered uniform, She wasn't tied up like him and se " (Hi....)" He said, trying to ignore the hunger pains " (You're Korean aswell?)" She said " (DPRK.....)" He said, weakly " (ROK)" She said " (We'll get out of here, I planted a device, and It will explode in a couple of minutes, but don't worry, we have jetpacks, one for me and one for you)" " (Thank god)" He said. A few minutes later, they saw the ground glow, then both child soldiers put on their jet packs and flied away as fast as they could, but instead of the prison uniform, they were back in their old uniforms " (Phew, That was so close)" She said, then turned her direction towards the boy " (D***)" He said, clutching his stomach in pain " (We'll get back at the North Empire soon enough!)" She said Chapter 2: Back at Supernannya They landed back in the North, his stomach growled in hunger, he blushed and put a hand on it. " (I'm so f***ing hungry)" he moaned, the hunger pains were painful and became stronger. " (Are you hungry?)" She said. He did not answer, He fainted from hunger. She then picked him up and got me to the nearest hospital The doctors checked me out "He has a fever and is malnourished, how old is this....." A male doctor said. " (His name is Ri Dae-Jung and he is 11 years old)" She said He woke up, very dazed and his stomach was still cramping from hunger " (Can.....I....have....some......food.....please?)" He asked the doctor. As if on cue, his stomach growled loudly. "How long since it has been since you have eaten anything?" He asks me. " (3-4 weeks)" he responded back "We'll have to put you on a feeding tube, your stomach is quite unused to fats at the moment." He said He nodded weakly before falling asleep. The doctor done an operation to connect a feeding tube to his stomach, which was a success. A few days later, Ri Dae-Jung woke up, and still had to stay in hospital. "The feeding tube is going to be intact for around five days." He said. He nodded. Category:Fanfics